<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half God Tips and Tricks to Hunting by ChaoticCookie, MewVulpix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108007">Half God Tips and Tricks to Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCookie/pseuds/ChaoticCookie'>ChaoticCookie</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewVulpix/pseuds/MewVulpix'>MewVulpix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCookie/pseuds/ChaoticCookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewVulpix/pseuds/MewVulpix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*This takes place somewhere is season 5*</p><p>Sam and Dean have had more than their fair share of weirdos and monsters. Demigods were no exception. They’ve seen plenty of those along with full gods. Not to mention killed the ones causing trouble. They haven’t thus far met one that not only attracted the attention of both demons and angels, but also are trying their hardest to fit in as humans. </p><p>Moonstone and Diamond are twins to the King of the Nether and similar in ideals to Lucifer. Unfortunately, they cant have any breaks from angels, to demons, to bounty hunters out for their heads. They’re in a strange new world, Earth, with no friends or allies and no one to count on except themselves against the forces of both good and evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another story based on a dream I had. It seems my dreams are really good fan fiction fuel. I’m trying my best to depict the characters accurately but considering I’ve only seen until season 5, we’ll see. Naturally there are spoilers here. From the angels to the story arcs. (In theory). I’m not a great writer but I hope someone enjoys it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Research. That's always the first step. I always loved research and had a knack for finding exactly what I needed. The one downside was when research involved going out and about. Sometimes there wasn’t information on the internet for what I needed. So, it was to the library for me. I checked some archive records and very old tomes in the back. I was well known in this city, at least when it came to the library. They had no problem with letting me view them. What was I researching? I had noticed something off about my boyfriend. He set off red flags left and right recently. Holy water and silver was my instinctive go to, but they had no effect. Which meant I had to find some other way. I was hoping to not have to kill him but I might not have a choice. I put on my reading glasses and got to work. A number of hours later, I heard the door open and some footsteps. I pulled my glasses off and looked up, setting them on the pages.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to read anything in here, Agent Carson and Agent Field.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” An unfamiliar male voice spoke and the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get to work.” A second masculine voice spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” I heard the footsteps get closer and I fled behind a shelf, leaving my book open and on the table. “Looks like someone else was in here.” A light skinned male with short hair picked up my glasses and looked them over before peering at the book.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” The second male, also light skinned but with long hair took the glasses from the first and looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like they left in a rush.” The first lifted the cover of the book up to look at the cover. “What is this? They look like runes.” He sets the cover back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Not any language I’ve ever seen.” I cursed softly to myself. It was the only book here that was written in Netherin, the language of the Nether, a forgotten realm similar in idea to hell. “Could be from an ancient civilization.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well whoever was in here could read it based on there not being many pictures in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It could be what we’re looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why else would someone be looking at archives like this? I think there’s another hunter in this town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think they’re hunting the same thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno. Could be, or it could be something different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we can figure out our mystery man later, right now we have a job to take care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it's a woman, Dean,” the long haired man spoke, looking the glasses over.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that? Just looking at the glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well i guess it's just an assumption but they look pretty feminine to me.” I scowled to myself. I knew I should’ve gotten the solid colored ones instead of my flower patterned.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t change that we’re losing daylight here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve expected that to get your attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you hit on almost every girl you meet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, she seems more like your type anyway. Shutting up in a library with a dusty old book.” The long haired one sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Let’s just figure out what we’re dealing with already.” They started to search through records and archives. I hesitated. I didnt wanna go without my glasses. Luckily I had my bag at least. I could always buy new glasses, I concluded and stood up. I nearly knocked over some books but I caught them before they made much noise. I exhale in relief and put them back quietly before moving to the door. I grabbed the handle and turned it. I slowly opened the door but froze when the door suddenly creaked loudly. I heard the boys stop talking. Waiting no time for them to find me, I fled out of the room and behind a shelf, panting gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Think that was them?” The one by the name of Dean spoke in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Could’ve been. Might’ve heard when we first entered.” The other responded in an equally quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well she couldn’t have gone far.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we really focus on the mystery girl right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think it might be a problem if she overheard us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what if it's not a hunter and overheard us talking about hunting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then she’ll just think we’re crazy. That’s all.” The long haired man headed back into the archives room before Dean followed, still looking around. I watched them through some books before sighing. I needed to get those glasses back. I could buy a new pair but enchanting them wouldn't make it worth it. I took a deep breath and walked back in, careful with the door this time. I wandered into view, pretending to look at the books.</p><p> </p><p>“M’am. This is a restricted area,” Dean said in a very professional voice, stopping me. I looked up at him with my most innocent expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it? I come in here all the time. I think I left my glasses on a shelf somewhere.” The boys exchanged looks.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see if we can find your glasses, m’am. Just wait outside for a minute.” I nodded and wandered back out again. I put my ear to the door and listened.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just give it back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because this might be the mystery girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We just happened to find a pair of glasses and this lady comes and says she comes in all the time and loses her glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think it's a coincidence?”</p><p> </p><p>“For normal people, maybe. Not for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well what do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask her about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she’s gonna talk to two random strangers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t underestimate my charms. You should know better by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay in character at least.” I slipped away from the door and went to a book rack and pretended to browse while waiting. Dean walks out and over to me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Agent Carson.” He pulled out his FBI badge. I looked at it. “I want to ask you a couple questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Why? I’m just a civilian. Did you find my glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn't.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I wonder where I left them… anyway I suppose I can answer some questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“What were you doing in the archives?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I love reading about various lores. Pegan, Chinese, Japanese, Christian, European. Different creatures. Mythical beasts, vampires, werewolves, witches, demons, angels, etc. There’s a lot there that isn’t online and it’s fascinating to read.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, and do you ever believe in those things?”</p><p> </p><p>“No?” I laugh nervously, “of course not. It’s just lore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. A silly question. Can i ask if you know him?” He pulls a picture out from inside his tuxedo jacket. I took it and studied it.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. Why? Is he in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“He might be. We’re checking into it still.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… he’s my boyfriend actually.” I hand the picture back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Can we talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather you didn't if you can… he’s been a bit… different lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Different?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Unhealthy. You know… possessive… barely letting me out of his sight. Not letting me break up with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Well, stay safe, then. If you need anything feel free to call me.” He offers a card over. I took it gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I will.” I began to leave the library silently, gripping my cloth bag tightly. I’d have to get them back somehow. For now I retired to my apartment. I was vaguely aware of the two following me. I didn’t sense any ill intentions so I headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Moonstone, are you here?” He was my twin brother and roommate.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s not.” I was setting my bag down while I heard the voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeremy. I guess I expected that. How’d you get in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have my ways. Why didn't you answer my texts?” He walked into the light before he turned it off. It was dim in the room, only the streetlamp below the windowsill cast some light. We were on the third floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I lost track of time. Why’d you turn off the light?” I saw his shadow moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I was so worried you were kidnapped or something. I missed you.” He put his hand on my arm and I pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. It’s over. I’m not letting you convince me otherwise this time. Now get out of my house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that, love.” He grabbed my arms and pinned them up above my head, backing me into the wall. I growled as he kissed down my neck and his free hand held my hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. You’re mine.” His hand moved lower and I struggled against him. He was far too close, pressing against me with his knee rubbing my lower region.</p><p> </p><p>“I said get off me!” I got my hands free and jabbed my fingers into his eyes before shoving him back. He yells in pain and covers them with his hands. I didn't wait for him to recover before fleeing to the deck where there was a fire escape. I ran to the edge of the railing, planning to fly before I turned at gunshots and monstrous screeching. Someone pulled me from the railing and guided me down the stairs. I tried to see who it was in the dark. It was the man named Dean from the library. He looked over his shoulder. I did as well.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever was chasing us definitely wasn’t my boyfriend. Not anymore. Rather it was a hulking beast that tore through the wall and jumped off the fire escape. The impact caused the concrete to break and crater under his weight.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it look like I’m doing? Saving you!”</p><p> </p><p>“We can't outrun that!” We were trying though.</p><p> </p><p>“Got a better idea?” I glanced at the nearby river and hesitated. “What? You don’t think it can swim?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s always hated water.” He sighs heavily</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’re going for a swim.” We changed course for the river before I slowed down.</p><p> </p><p>“I-i cant,” i stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t what? Can’t swim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll carry you.”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just can't. I… I’ll freeze.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll freeze?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it's either that or monster meat.” I glance back. Jeremy had located us and was running at us on all fours like a beast.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” I reluctantly took his outstretched hand and yelped when he picked me up bridal style and jumped in. The coldness of the water was a shock to my system, nearly causing me to black out already. I managed to focus my attention on the beast and put my hand up, watching him pace back and forth along the river and roaring as he couldn’t pursue. My hand lit with blue magic. After a few seconds he made a piercing shriek before crumpling to the ground. I collapsed against Dean, blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I checked out the body by the river. He had a hole melted in his chest about this big right around his heart.”</p><p>“Melted?”</p><p>“Like someone took a fine tipped flamethrower to it.” I finally dared open my eyes slowly and coughed out black smoke with a wheeze. I sat up and held my pounding head with a soft groan.</p><p>“Looks like sleeping beauty is awake.” Dean turned around from the driver’s seat.</p><p>“FBI agents have a car like this?” I rubbed my arm. It felt like it was burning. I had been put in the backseat and wrapped in a blanket of some kind. They exchanged looks.</p><p>“We’re not-“</p><p>“We’ll ask the questions,” Dean cut the other off.</p><p>“Okay?” I wheezed painfully</p><p>“Firstly. Did you know your boyfriend was that… thing?”</p><p>“I’ll answer that if you tell me your names. Your REAL names.” They exchanged looks again.</p><p>“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.”</p><p>“You’re not… Sam and Dean <em>Winchester</em>... are you?” Dean groaned.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you're one of those Supernatural fans.”</p><p>“No…?” I tilt my head.</p><p>“Then how the hell do you know our last name?”</p><p>“Well…” I hesitate “okay one question at a time. Yes, I did know he was something. He seemed… replaced. That's what I was doing in the library. Nothing matched what I saw. Holy water and silver did nothing so i was looking for a way to destroy it…”</p><p>“So you're a hunter?” Sam asked and I tense at the word.</p><p>“H-hunter…?”</p><p>“Like we are hunters,” Dean said</p><p>“Y-you're hunters?” I gripped the seat warily.</p><p>“We hunt demons, vampires, werewolves, and everything else that goes bump in the night.” I relaxed.</p><p>“Oh. I thought you might’ve been bounty hunters. I know your names and that you’re hunters but not much else…”</p><p>“You seemed worried…”</p><p>“Well that kind of happens when you're on a radar, like you guys. Everyone within the unknown world knows your names. There aren’t many who walk out of hell.” I eye Dean when he carefully moves to grab something. “Please don’t grab your gun. If i wanted to hurt you I would have.” He stopped moving.</p><p>“What are you then? It’s obvious you’re part of this ‘unknown’ world then.”</p><p>“You’re being hunted? By what?” Sam inquired.</p><p>“O-one question at a time please…” I coughed into the blanket, smoke rising from my nostrils. “You wouldn’t believe me if i told you what i was.”</p><p>“We’ve seen stranger, I’m sure. Demons, angels, hell.”</p><p>“A demigod.” I answered. Dean turns in his seat to look at me.</p><p>“A <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“A half god.”</p><p>“Right. A half god. Demons and angels I can get behind. I've seen those, but GODS?”</p><p>“The existence of angels implies the existence of God, I’m only saying there’s more than one.”</p><p>“So you're an angel?”</p><p>“No. I was born like you guys, not created like Castiel and other angels.”</p><p>“Dean said he saw you by the railing to the fire escape up on the third floor.”</p><p>“You looked about to jump, to me.”</p><p>“I was. No I wasn’t committing suicide, don’t worry. I can show you but we'd have to get out.” They exchanged looks before getting out of the car. Sam opened my door for me and I climbed out carefully, nearly falling. My legs were still somewhat numb. Sam caught me.</p><p>“Take it easy…”</p><p>“I’m fine. My body just hasn’t recovered yet from the cold.” I stood up straight and looked around to make sure no one else was nearby. We were out in the middle of nowhere to talk.</p><p>“From the cold huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sam, can you step back?” He slowly stepped back, ready to catch me in case I fell again. I took a deep breath. Dean watched me warily, hand still on his gun. I closed my eyes and unfolded dazzling aqua colored wings with flame colored tips.</p><p>“Looks like an angel to me.” Dean couldn't help staring.</p><p>“Does Castiel have wings?”</p><p>“I haven’t asked.”</p><p>“I only know that they have them when they die. The holy energy they contain explodes outwards and forms scorch marks in the shape of wings,” i said and folded them. “I was planning to fly away but you intercepted me. I knew you were spying but I didn't expect you to break in.” I perked up “what time is it?”</p><p>“5:30,” Sam responded.</p><p>“Where’s my bag?”</p><p>“We put it in the trunk,” Dean said and opened the trunk. I grabbed it and opened it. I pulled out my cell. “How isn’t that soaked?” I put my finger up for him to wait a moment and called Moonstone.</p><p>“Oh thank goodness you’re okay. I thought Hunters found you.”</p><p>“Technically they did. But they’re not bounty hunters, don’t worry.”</p><p>“I just found the place destroyed. I thought you were either dead or taken. Ive been calling all night.”</p><p>“I know, i know, I’m sorry. I passed out.”</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>“N-no I’m fine. I was just calling to tell you i was okay. I should be back in a few hours.”</p><p>“Okay. If anything happens…”</p><p>“I know what to do.” I scowled “I’m older you know.”</p><p>“By like 3 minutes.” I sighed.</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“See you soon.” I hung up. The brothers stopped talking when I turned to them.</p><p>“Sorry I had to call my brother. He came home a few hours ago and assumed the worst. He’s my roommate.” Sam nodded.</p><p>“We understand.”</p><p>“So how isn’t your phone waterlogged?”</p><p>“Magic.” I turned my bag upside down and shook it. Nothing fell out. I put my hand inside and pulled out a book. “See?”</p><p>“So youre a half god and a witch?”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“You say it like it's a bad thing to be a witch. There’s plenty of good witches around. I'll have you know.”</p><p>“Right, well, we haven’t met any ‘good’ witches.”</p><p>“That's because they don’t cause trouble. Regardless, don’t assume a witch is evil because they’re a witch.”</p><p>“Right. Thanks for the lecture.”</p><p>“Can you take me home now? Moon is still worried about me.”</p><p>“I suppose so.” Dean got into the car, albeit reluctantly. Sam also climbed in and I joined in the back. I buckled up and he turned the car around and headed to town.</p><p>“So if you’re half god, what’s your relationship to angels?”</p><p>“Honestly I’m not sure. I've been trying to avoid them as much as possible.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Dean asks.</p><p>“Well there’s a bounty out for me. Who knows who put it out. For all i know they’re out to get me too.”</p><p>“Why would someone put a bounty on you?” Sam asked, more concerned sounding than Dean was.</p><p>“Well Moon and I are Demigods. Naturally there’s a lot of people who want our heads, dead, or alive.”</p><p>“That doesn’t answer the question.”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“What? You don’t get the feeling she’s hiding something from us?”</p><p>“Well, it's not our place to say.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for not saying everything but I’d rather not put hunters on our trail by accident.”</p><p>“So youre saying we’ll go telling everyone about you?”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“No that’s not what i mean at all. I just mean some information people will kill for, as I’m sure you know by now. It’s just safer for everyone if I don’t say any more. I've already said more than i should have.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Dean didn’t sound convinced. He stops outside the apartment building where there were lots of cop cars and an ambulance. “Better drop you off here.” I nodded and got out.</p><p>“Thanks for saving me, anyway. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“It’s what we do.” [Whether we like it or not…] I nodded and headed up to a cop while they pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They twins finally meet back up but not until after Moonstone gets a visit from an angel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was actually written side by side with ChaoticCookie. I think it came out well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know what to do. I’m older you know.” Diamond said through the receiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By like 3 minutes.” I heard her sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon,” I said before she hung up. I sighed softly and looked around the destroyed apartment. There was blood on the floor, gunshot holes in the wall and the deck side was torn open by something large. There was furniture strewn about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to lurk in the dark, angel. I know youre there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonstone Auglathla.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel.” I faced him. “What does a soldier of Heaven want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here under Heaven’s orders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m seeking the Winchesters. Based on the silver bullets in the wall, I assumed they were here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Well they’re somewhere outside of town with my sister. But I don’t believe that’s your only reason for coming here, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to see if the rumors were true. The twins of Herobrine arriving on Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So people already know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“News spreads like wildfire on Earth. There was talk of you the moment you stepped foot outside the Nether.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess i didnt know what else i expected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is, until now, they were only whispers. By this point, many know where you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected as much. Though i didnt expect her to be picked up by the Winchesters of all people.” I looked around the room. “I’ll have to ask what happened when she gets back.” I began to pack things up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Packing. I'm sure someone called the cops by now and i wanna be out of here by the time they arrive.” I got only the essentials, working in silence under his gaze. “Do you need to stare?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I've heard interesting stories of you two. My expectations were very different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You thought we'd be violent freaks trying to cut down any human in our path like our Father? No. We’re only trying to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal life amongst humans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Seems I misjudged you. As did most angels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here under orders to kill us, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what else i expected. Couldn’t let a couple ‘borderline demons’ roaming around could you? Even though we’re morally closer to angles than we are demons. But what’s it matter? We’ll only turn out like our abusive Father anyway, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re attempting to sway my judgement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m pointing out just how stupid of an idea it is. Though angels don’t listen to reason, only to daddy dearest in the clouds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not speak ill of god. I only carry out his will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. By murdering innocent demigods. How do you know its his will? Who do you get your orders from? A higher angel? Or God himself? Unless its God himself, how do you know its not being made up as his will?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re implying someone is impersonating God?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows. I don’t. Don’t you ever question your orders?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. It’s his will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. And if Diamond and I listened to our Father, we would be homicidal maniacs. Instead we both did everything in our power to keep our will from breaking, knowing someday we will be free from his oppression. We waited years and years in cages for that day. Now it's here and all we want is to help humans as our Mother has in the past yet here you are to take that victory from us.” Castiel was silent at that. “Well? Nothing to say? I guess I didn't expect you to.” There were sirens in the distance. “That's my cue. Feel free to follow if you’re really so intent on killing me.” I started to walk off, not hearing him follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I headed to find Diamond, waiting for her nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. Was anyone inside?” I asked the police officer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”If there was, then they’re long gone,” Police officer Ace was right at the scene with a donut. He was a tall sun tanned man with medium length blond hair and silver eyes. “Are you a resident here?“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my apartment…” I looked up at the huge hole in the wall where monster Jeremy exited after Dean and I.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions then? It might help the investigation go further along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose so…” I mentally curse. I should’ve seen this coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s start simple, did anyone else have keys to this place? Friends, family, neighbor?” Ace brought out a small note pad and a pen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My twin brother and roommate. Have you seen him? I haven’t heard from him in awhile…” Thankfully I was a good actor and could portray myself as being a worried young adult who just had their apartment broken into. He wrote down what I said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“could I get some names? We had signs of someone coming in and taking a few items.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Lunar.” We had agreed to use fake names when someone of law enforcement asks. We signed the apartment under those names as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, have you guys noticed anything weird with the building? Weird smells, creaks, flickering? Things like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t.” I shook my head and looked towards the lake where the body was found. “What happened over there?”  Ace hesitates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not supposed to tell you….but it might be related to your situation. A body was found by the lake, pretty fugly if you ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can i see it? I haven’t heard anything from my boyfriend in hours… he’s clingy, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, I can’t let you near the body but I got a picture,” he pulls out a file and offers her one high definition picture. “That’s the only one I can really show you at the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my…” I cover my mouth. “That's him…” I pointed to his face which hadn’t changed much. I pulled out a picture of me and him and offered it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for you loss, we’re guessing he spontaneously combusted from the injuries” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-That’s possible…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens from time to time believe it or not, no one really knows the cause or reasons,” Ace scratches his beard scruff in thought “might be other worldly or maybe human body’s just suck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Other worldly? Like aliens?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alien or supernatural. Regardless, it’s out of the normal.” Ace shrugs “I guess either way, no one will really know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… well i hope you catch whoever did that to him. I better find my brother… do you have any other questions?” Ace looks over his little question notebook before shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s all I have for you, if I think of anything else then I’ll find a way to contact you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you.” He tips his hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“have a good evening, Miss.” I headed to the alleyway where Moonstone was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, you bastard. Why weren’t you out there??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was keeping out of sight. Apparently an angel already found us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could fly until morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One problem with that, my wings haven’t recovered from the dip in the river.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Well we can always walk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also barely standing here right now. That water really got to me, Moon…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the Winchesters?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but they know what we are and Dean didn't seem very happy about saving me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt to check?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of when he’s packing multiple handguns and a couple shotguns. He nearly pulled it on me in the car. Not to mention multiple knives and stakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point I suppose. Renting would be impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not even old enough to rent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True.” We started walking, pulling up our hoods to hide our faces. We ducked when a car passed by us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The most holographic Lamborghini either sibling had ever seen slows down next to them and lowers its window “need a lift?” The voice sounded familiar to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, we’re fine.” Moon said before I elbowed his gut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hop on in then.” The doors unlocked for them to climb in. I opened the door and got in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine fine.” Moonstone reluctantly followed me in and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems we meet again~” Ace was smiling at them “I see you found your brother, where are you guys heading to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. It’s you.” [why isn’t he having us stay as suspects?]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>{don’t ask me. I don’t know him.}</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the next town over, please.” I responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on” Ace locks the doors for safety and drives the old cracked roads to the next town over. “ah this reminds me, they ruled the case a suicide with a minor case of terrorist ideology. Ain’t that fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. They ruled already?” [i didn't think it ever went that fast.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I should say not officially, Huh? I think that’s what they’re thinking it is”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” I watched out the window. [he acts older than he looks.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>{think he’s like us?}</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[dunno] “soooo… I’m surprised you didn't make us stay as suspects anyway…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean what more would you have told? You weren’t in the building from the camera footage so it would have been pretty useless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[you altered the footage didn't you?]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>{maybe a little}</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, I can’t blame you for wanting to start fresh in a whole new town. I would do the same in your position.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride, i suppose.” Moon said, looking outside idly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We cant rent unfortunately…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Underaged for car renting, that’s a pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad we cant just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like birds. Imagine it. So much easier.” I elbowed Moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[bitch]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's the life I want to have. But hey, if we're working on getting cat girls, so why not aim for bird girls too?” I made a face at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>{oh god we’re stuck in a car with a furry, aren’t we?}</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[definitely] Ace was most definitely not a furry, just a man with tasteful anime and a pumkaboo plush on his dashboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So. You single?” Moon’s turn to elbow me. [what! It’s better than awkward silence]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alas I’m but a single Pringle in this little world.” Ace let out a dramatic sigh “someday I’ll find my flavor companion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Single pringle’? Really?” That was cringe and a half. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, it’s more fun than just saying ‘hi yes, I’m plain old single’ or, worse, ‘single and ready to mingle’” Ace shivers “nah, I’ll take single Pringle any day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. I suppose that makes sense?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure does in my world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, sir, are an odd duck.” Moon said. I rolled my eyes. Ace gives them some finger guns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“aye I try.” Moon and I exchanged glances. What did we get into? The answer was a fun ride and possibly a heart attack here and there. I was about to tuck and roll when we finally parked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your stop, maybe I’ll see you two some time in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks again.” We both got out. “We appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, have a good night you two.” He waves and pulls out, heading off into the darkness only god would know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s find a motel for the night.” A familiar black car was parked by a motel, seems the Winchesters were still around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the Winchesters are here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let's go elsewhere. The last ones I wanna get tangled with is them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Moon. Sure Dean was an ass, but Sam seemed nice…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Diamond no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. It doesn’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No but bullets sure as hell do.” I sighed and dragged him to get a room for the night. “Alright alright, no need to drag me.” He reluctantly followed. A plump older lady was behind the counter with graying hair </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you this fine night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We would like a room please.” I spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One or two beds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one, please~” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>{really?}</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[i want snuggles damnit. And Jeremy is gone so its up to you] he rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One bed, i suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The motel keeper trades them keys for payment “your room is number 007.” Moonstone took the key.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” We headed outside and to our room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Winchester boys were just stepping out of their room. I was walking past with Moon and smacked right into Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Diamond? I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.” Sam looks up to Moon “I’m guessing you're the missing brother she mentioned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonstone.” He offers his hand. “I appreciate you taking care of her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam did you grab the-“ Dean poked his head out and frowned, eyes locked on Diamond. “You again.” Sam shakes his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “oh it wasn’t a problem at all, she was quite cooperative with accepting some help.” He scowls at Dean “what did I tell you about being nice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That included humans. As a half human, it only means i have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn't even know I wasn't a full human unless I said it.” I scowled. “So don’t even go there. All we want is to be as normal as we can, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean please,” Sam sighs “just let it go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let it go? How are they any different from anything else we’ve hunted?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For starters, we’re in one piece still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah for how long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, if I wanted to kill you, I would’ve by now… I don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>{I’m about this close to breaking his neck}</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[moon no]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean if you start a fight I will smack you with my boot.” Clearly Sam was not impressed with their bickering. “I’ll smack both of you with a boot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A boot, huh?” Moon crossed his arms and quirked a brow. Dean seemed to know better though. He knew what those boots had seen…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hopeless. Thank you.” I wave to Sam and drag Moon to the room next door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow ow ow ow must you pull my hair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate when you get like that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You forced my hand, you know.” He sighs and drops the bag of things he grabbed on the bed. “Thats it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t help when you have an angel up your ass while you’re trying to escape.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats a fair point. What are you doing?” He had his ear to the wall separating us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Plans to kill us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t sense any intentions to kill us. At least not from Sam…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Dean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a little trigger happy. Thinks we’re just another monster to exterminate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should exterminate him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure Micheal or Cass would kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit you're right… so what then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do nothing.” I pulled out a book and sat down to read.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A view of the twins from the brother’s perspective.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope we matched the characters well. Well enough at least. We tried. So we’ll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sammy come on, maybe they’re plotting something in their room right now! We gotta keep an eye on them”</p><p>“Dean… you're paranoid. They’re just like me.”</p><p>“Are they though? Are they really?” Dean didn’t believe it for a second.</p><p>“They haven’t done anything to warrant us to kill them. You heard her. There’s others after them, like in our case, too. Maybe, I don’t know, we could use their help.”</p><p>“Us? Use their help?? In what?”</p><p>“Well, we’ve had some pretty close calls, and without dad here to back us up… could it hurt to have someone else looking out for us? Since clearly the angels aren’t going to lift a finger to help.”</p><p>“.....I guess….”</p><p>“Would it make you feel better if we figured out how to kill them, first?”</p><p>“Yes please,” that cheers him up. Sam pulls out his trusty laptop and gets to researching.</p><p>“Ive never heard of this kind of wood…” Sam spoke after a few hours.</p><p>“What kind is it? Wood is wood.”</p><p>“Well according to this site, ‘in order to kill the demigod twins, Diamond and Moonstone, of the God Herobrine of the Nether, you need a stake of Hellbark wood dipped in magma cream driven through the heart’. Though this is a pretty sketchy website, it's all I’ve got. This whole thing is pretty obscure. I don’t know if we even have enough information. I looked for demigods, demigods with wings, demigods by their names. This is all i could find.” </p><p>“Thats all?”</p><p>“Well we don’t really have anything to go on except their names.”</p><p>“Well what about seeing about a bounty under their names.”</p><p>“We don’t even know if those are their real names.”</p><p>“Then what? We sit around with our thumbs up our asses? I’m not teaming up with them until I know how to kill those sons of a bitches.”</p><p>“Maybe Bobby knows something.” </p><p>“We don’t even have enough information to ask Bobby if he knows something.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go talk to them tomorrow, see if I can’t get anything more.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Dean, but it's pretty obvious they don’t trust you. She might be more willing to talk to someone who isn’t about to pull a gun on her.” </p><p>“So you expect me to just let you go talk to that crazy demi-witch? Alone?”</p><p>“Well if you want more information, yeah. Just give me 10-15 minutes.” Dean was clearly reluctant to agree to this idea.</p><p>“What if her plan is to get us separated? Plenty of creatures only kill when their victim is alone.”</p><p>“You seem pretty hooked on the idea that she’s planning to kill us.” Sam sighs. “Give her a chance.”</p><p>“A chance is all she needs to kill us.”</p><p>“She’s had plenty then.” Dean looks at Sam.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I’m just thinking…”</p><p>“That’s dangerous.”</p><p>“I’m serious Dean. Maybe they’re like angels.”</p><p>“How so? And don’t say in that ‘holy’ way.”</p><p>“I mean Only other angels can kill an angel. What if only another demigod can kill them. What if we cant even do anything to them anyway?</p><p>“Oh come on. Don’t say that.”</p><p>“I’m just saying what if. All we have to go on is this sketchy website and some names.”</p><p>“Thats why youre going to get more information.”</p><p>“Okay so what? Now youre suddenly on board with this idea?”</p><p>“Well if that’s all we’ve got to figure out how to kill these bitches other than throwing everything at them willy nilly, yeah I’m on board.” Sam gave his brother the ‘are you kidding me?’ Look and shakes his head with a sigh. </p><p>“You know, sometimes I don’t get you.”</p><p>“What don’t you get?”</p><p>“A minute ago you were talking about how you couldnt let me go alone and now you’re all for it?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, i changed my mind, alright?”</p><p>“No, not alright, Dean. You cant just keep changing your mind like this.”</p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>“You know what. Fine. Maybe if youre so on board, you should do it.”</p><p>“Maybe i will.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>